


Explorations

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Desire, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, POV Draco Malfoy, Passion, Scars, Secrets, ron didn't get to be a part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: An Auror and an ex Death Eater spend time alone in a hotel room only hours before a trial. They've secretly met up before, but Harry is open to more. The question is if Draco's ready.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an older work of mine that has been sitting in my drafts for far too long. I hope you enjoy. :) Special thanks to SonnenFlower for helping me with Harry! I don't have a lot of experience in writing him. 
> 
> I'm contemplating expanding this into a series. Would really love some Ron/Harry/Draco love. :D

**Explorations**

Draco’s fingers gently traced the shape of Harry’s lightning scar on his forehead. The very same scar that had led to a whole series of dark events, and had left a whole world shattered behind them. The same scar that had ached so many times throughout Harry’s life as he had grown from a small boy into a young man. The lightning bolt had made Harry into the _Chosen One,_ connecting him to Voldemort _._ Draco used to hate that scar— first being very interested in how Harry was so famous when they first met at the age of eleven, and how that scar was his trademark. The proof for surviving what no one else had survived before.

_The Killing Curse._

Then, his ego had been crushed by the raven-haired boy when he refused to shake Draco’s hand on the train. This led to many years of hostility between both boys, and life was pretty damn peculiar, Draco thought, because they were now in this position.

Harry lay on his back on the rather big bed in the small, faintly lit hotel room provided by the Ministry for protection. The bed made the room seem extra small since it took up most of the space.

The colour scheme of the interior was horrid, too —all various shades of beige and grey— and the windows dirty. Draco would have complained, but his stormy grey eyes rested on the wizard in front of him— _the_ Harry Potter that supposed to be his protector, as assigned by the Ministry.

Earlier that night, Weasley had been utmost reluctant to let Harry and Draco be in the same room together, Auror or not.

*******

“You sure about this, mate?” Weasley asked with worried eyes as he opened the door to this very room: Draco’s hiding place for an unknown amount of time.

Harry gave a firm nod — _yes, he was sure about this—_ while Draco stood behind him and rolled his eyes.

“I am wandless, and you've put a tracking-spell on me yourself, Weasley, as well as protected the room with wards and surely hidden traps and the whole lot. I am as harmless as a sleeping kitten. Potter will be returned to you in one piece, completely unharmed. I am in _danger,_ mind you, and I want this as much as I want a dementor sucking out my soul. You know, that should —”

Ron’s eyes flashed dangerously at Draco’s words, and Draco smirked after cutting himself off mid-sentence, enjoying how it was so easy to rile the ever-so-moody redhead up. Ron took a step forward, but Harry held up his hands with palms facing the taller man to stop the ugly thing that might have occurred otherwise.

_Typically Harry, always eager to play the hero._

“Malfoy’s right, it’s okay. Plus, he _does_ need my help, we agreed it would be best this way. Surveillance at all hours before the trial. Don’t worry.”

Ron narrowed his eyes, but said nothing else, only nodding in silent agreement to his best friend’s words. He let them both in through the door and closed it behind them, and Draco heard the rattling sounds as the many locks turned to lock themselves with advanced, impossible-to-break spells. As soon as they were alone and with the confidence that Weasley for sure must have descended to the ground floor, Harry pulled the curtains in front of the windows together with a flick of his wand. Then both wizards turned to stare at each other, with hearts hammering wildly in their chests.

*******

The tension had been there from the start.

Draco caressed Harry’s hair, brushed his untamable fringe away from his dark brows, thinking back to what had happened hours before. A small little smile twisted Draco’s lips, while he watched Harry’s closed eyes; his glasses had been removed from his face almost immediately as they were left alone.

*******

“Why the hell do you keep him around?” Draco asked as he connected his chest with Harry’s, pressing him against one wall. The nervous look in the sparkling emerald eyes excited Draco more than he liked to admit, and he was also thoroughly surprised by his own actions.

_This was a dangerous game, and if somebody found out, the consequences would be dire._

_Best not let anybody find out then._

“Ron is my _friend,”_ Harry gasped helplessly, emphasising the word more than necessary.

“Sure it’s nothing more?” Draco pressed his nose against Harry’s, determined to not let the jealousy show. Potter and the Weasel had always been ridiculously close, _too_ close. It was bothersome how it was still very much so, even though they weren’t kids anymore stuck inside the walls of the Hogwarts castle. And now they _worked_ together.

_Did they do anything else together? Had they ever…_

The space between them was so small; Draco could feel Harry’s breath against his lips. It smelt minty; _had he been brushing his teeth?_

Whatever it was, Draco didn’t care enough to ponder over it because it was Harry who crashed their lips together in a clumsy kiss, pulling Draco closer to him by his shoulders.

*******

The memory of Potter’s soft lips made Draco’s belly flutter as his fingers continued their journey down the man’s throat. Harry was naked and slept heavily and soundlessly; he looked content and happy, and like he didn’t have a care in the world. Like Draco was not about to face the Wizengamot tomorrow as a witness against the surviving Death Eaters who were facing charges for their crimes. Draco was pardoned as long as he agreed to testify against the people he had surrounded himself with during his own Death Eater days, initiated into their dark world as a young boy without having really been given a choice. The faint Mark on his left forearm was a constant reminder of the many dire situations he had been put through. Voldemort had made the Malfoy Manor his headquarters and Draco had been living in constant fear.

*******

_“Nothing more,”_ Harry confirmed breathlessly, though after a brief pause which to Draco seemed to have lasted forever. Did Potter and the Weasel do anything behind his back and if so, did Draco care? _Did he?_ He told himself he didn’t, but it wasn’t wholly without a doubt.

Harry's hands trailed over Draco’s classic, white shirt, fingers playing with and pinching the fabric before yanking the shirt out of the well-fitted, black trousers. His brows creased as he struggled with them, while Draco kept pressing him against the ugly, dark beige wall. Harry could barely move in the tight space, and his unruly hair was about to get even more messed up.

“Good, because I don’t share,” Draco muttered and grazed the tip of his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip before kissing him again, slow and deep and so nauseously tentatively. He wasn’t used to this sort of kissing, and he supposed Harry wasn’t either, the way he was shuddering and how ragged his breath was.

It took a lot of self-control for Draco —head already spinning with desire— not to pounce on the pinned Harry, trembling and frantic, like a fucking teenager. Harry’s hands moved over Draco’s back, and after pulling Draco’s shirttails out of his trousers, Harry’s hands flew up and dug into Draco’s white-blond hair, as if he suddenly was afraid to go beneath the delicate fabric and feel warm skin. Draco didn’t mind; he liked feeling Harry’s fingers raking through the light tendrils, which was shorter and neater than Harry’s own. His hands cupped Harry’s face, eyes slipping shut as the kisses continued to deepen. His own breathing increased too, and he let out a weird, strangled sound that sounded very much like a low moan. He tilted his head a bit to the side, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw that Harry’s glasses had slid down a little on his nose.

_How roughly were they kissing?_

Not _that_ roughly, Draco realised, but decided to take them off and toss them somewhere that without a doubt would make them hard to find later — who cared about Harry’s stupid glasses anyway?

“You never have to. I’m yours,” Harry said quietly when they broke apart. They were both breathing hard. Draco’s eyes immediately grew wide at Harry’s words; _what the hell?_

“No, Potter, you are _not,”_ Draco said, staggering backwards as if he had somehow burnt himself. “We don’t belong to each other.” He looked at Potter’s dishevelled form, his black hair was sticking up everywhere, and he had an unmistakable bulge between his legs. Harry, still panting, tilted his head back against the wall. Draco panted too, and his heart knocked about so madly in his chest it hurt— but it was more with panic than arousal now.

_Why the hell are you like this?_

“That’s not the impression I’ve got.” Harry’s head shot up, and his emerald eyes locked on to Draco’s grey. “We keep doing this… this thing together, and I sort of thought— A minute ago you were afraid I was doing this stuff with Ron!”

“I just don’t fancy sharing. I don’t like used things either,” Draco said more harshly than he had intended.

The words were ugly and the way they came out even uglier. Draco absolutely _loathed_ how it sounded, but it was better this way. He hadn’t meant for Harry to take it like _that._ He absolutely didn’t. Draco wasn’t exactly enamoured with the idea of Harry having sex with the Weasel. But when Harry breathed out the _’I’m yours’_ it ignited something within Draco, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that something.

_Especially not regarding the current situation._

“Look.” Harry stepped forward. He had a hard look on his face but didn’t seem angry, it was more like… _determination._ He grabbed on to the front of Draco’s shirt with both hands and pulled him close again. Without as much as a hesitation, Harry kissed him again, and Draco wanted to be furious with himself how easily his mouth opened for the other wizard. Their tongues twisted together, the heated tension between them was brought back once more, and Harry’s hands began to fumble with the buttons of Draco’s shirt. He was clumsy and his fingers slippery with sweat, struggling to undress.

“What we have between us, is definitely—” Harry said as his lips momentarily left Draco’s, but he was cut off mid-sentence as Draco decided he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear anything, didn’t want to talk about them being each others'.

Because they weren’t.

So Draco resumed to kiss, at the same time swatting Harry’s hands away to take charge over his own undressing. He unbuttoned and slid out of his shirt with ease, dropping it to the floor without leaving Harry’s lips for one second.

*******

What felt like butterflies in Draco’s belly fluttered again when his fingers lightly touched Harry’s chest, caressing the tanned skin he had kissed every inch of earlier that night. His cheeks almost heated at the memory of taking Harry’s nipples between his teeth, biting gently until they were all swollen and darker than usual and Harry writhed beneath him and begged for him to stop. His skin was full of delicious fresh bite marks and bruises, purple and a bit red, down his flat stomach and hip bones, and… _Well._

*******

_“Good God, Draco…”_ Harry breathed hard, cheeks flushed, and nostrils widened as he exhaled. It reminded Draco somewhat of an angry dragon if his eyes hadn’t been so glazed over with fiery passion. He fell onto the soft bedspread with Draco eagerly climbing on top of him. Potter’s hands grabbed the sides of his thin figure, feeling Draco’s ribs underneath his warm fingertips.

“Too skinny,” Harry muttered in a voice full of arousal, as Draco worked his hands over the man’s front to undress him too.

“Mm, and you’re just a giant ball, aren’t you?” Draco smirked and cocked his head to one side. He sat up straight and bounced a little as Harry shifted beneath him. The hardness of the wizard’s erection pressed against his arse and Draco pushed himself against Harry more just to enjoy the trembling and helpless little gasps and mewls escaping the man’s mouth. It was so very easy to have Potter panting, and they hadn’t even got that far yet.

Draco bent down, lips hovering just an inch from Harry’s swollen and wet. He could feel Harry’s warm skin against his when he opened up his shirt. Harry tried to push himself up to kiss Draco again, but instead of complying to the wish, Draco pushed Harry back against the mattress. He then turned his head a little to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth and down the left side of his face. He kissed along Harry’s jawline, feeling the rough stubble against his mouth and nose. Harry’s hands trailed over his back, over scars and bruises, the traces of a dark history forever imprinted on his skin. Draco bit down on Harry’s earlobe, taking the soft flesh gently between his teeth at the same time as Harry squeezed his arse causing Draco to let out a breathy moan almost directly into the other wizard’s ear.

Harry chuckled.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Draco didn’t answer, and Harry’s chuckle soon turned into a little whimper as Draco kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. The dark, raven-black hair tickled Draco’s nose, it smelt of forest and summer night’s air, and safety and Harry’s shampoo, which was some kind of… Draco didn’t know, and his brain short-circuited as Harry suddenly shot up like a cannonball, but somehow still managed to keep Draco on top of him.

“I don’t know what it is, but you drive me _absolutely_ mental,” Harry breathed and shrugged out of his shirt with such force it almost left Draco impressed. “ _God… Jesus…”_ He momentarily tilted his sweaty forehead against Draco’s chin before he looked up. Green eyes met grey, burning with desire and want.

“And I don’t know who Jesus is, but if you think I’m a god…” Draco gave Harry a sly look, his thumbs stroking down the man’s throat.

Harry shook his head and laughed, saying nothing in response before he took hold of Draco’s left wrist. He let his tongue graze over the pulse point before kissing up soft skin until he reached the Mark. Draco’s eyes widened. His stomach twitched a little with worry; he hated to be reminded of that. He tried to think the panic away, and only pay attention to what Harry was doing.

“So sweet, Potter…” he murmured, at last, fighting hard not to pull his arm away.

_So sweet it makes me nauseous._

Draco’s heart pounded, and he swallowed hard. He had always seen Harry as some kind of nerd, not at all this… _caring_ and adorable, and he made Draco feel so disgustingly _loved._

_And that was fucking infuriating._

Harry kissed down the Mark, sucking on the tattooed skin, which made Draco shudder. He paid attention to the skin there in a way Draco never had experienced before. It was impossible to hold back the sigh and the silent moan drawn from his lips as Harry gave a long, final suck, the skin cold and wet when he pulled back, examining the arm that now had something purple and pink over the delicate flesh.

_A damn love bite._

Draco could see Harry grinning in triumph at it, obviously very pleased. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the childish behaviour.

“Funny, thought Tom would’ve prevented this. Looks like the skull has a bruise now.” He chuckled a little at his own commentary. Draco looked too, though not quite as amused as the other wizard.

Harry then continued to slowly kiss up Draco’s arm until he reached his shoulder and the small space between the shoulder and neck. He kissed the side of Draco’s neck, varying light kisses with biting and licking down the skin until it was all sensitive and flushed pink. Draco’s breath hitched in his throat; his heart thudded so madly he feared it would jump out of his chest altogether. His right hand was still curled around the side of Harry’s neck, but flew up and dug roughly into black hair at the nape of Harry’s neck as Harry’s kisses made him so stupid and dizzy it should have been illegal.

_Fuck._

Draco’s trousers felt too tight; his cock pressed against the material so much it made him feel desperate. He wanted to rub at it, do something, _anything,_ to ease the pressure but Harry pulled them both down the bed. Draco found himself lying next to Harry on the soft, dark grey bedspread that smelt ridiculously much of soap and stared into beautiful, emerald eyes.

“I know you’re nervous about tomorrow,” Harry said in a low voice. “And I want you to know that I’m here for you. Obviously, we can’t… I dunno. I’m gonna have to pretend we don’t do anything together. We both have to do that. Nobody can know about this; I’d get sacked if anyone knew.” He looked sad. Draco watched Harry’s dark eyelashes framing his eyes, and he suddenly wondered if Harry could see anything at all without his glasses.

“But I can take care of you after…” Harry continued firmly, stroking Draco’s cheek. “I _always_ want to take care of you. Regardless of our history together, regardless of what anybody else says. I’d like to be there for you, _somehow_. If you just allow me.” Draco saw how Harry swallowed, how his Adam’s apple bobbed with the motion.

_Don’t do this. Don’t tear my walls down._

Draco hooked a finger around the belt loop of Harry’s jeans, teasingly close to the firm hardness he longed for to set free.

“No need, Potter,” Draco said, pressing himself hard against the other wizard, capturing Harry’s lips with his own before pulling back slightly to tug firmly on the waistband of the horrible Muggle jeans Harry wore. Draco kissed him deeply— _passionately—_ a string of saliva momentarily hanging between their lips when the kiss ended. “I just want to fuck you senseless and devour every inch of your body. Nothing else.”

_I don’t want you to take care of me. I don’t want you to love me or even like me; I just want you to be my escape._

Without any objection, Harry nodded and let his hand trail down Draco’s side. He moved with ease over Draco’s hip bone and down his thigh. Harry began to fumble with the button of Draco’s trousers, but Draco was faster. He loosened the other wizard's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, and they struggled together, body against body while Draco fought to get them off him. When he finally succeeded along with socks and shoes, Harry was underneath him again only in his boxers, velvet-red ones with golden Snitches in a neat pattern all over. Draco arched one eyebrow, _seriously?_

Harry’s cheeks reddened.

“They were a Christmas gift,” he mumbled sheepishly, not quite meeting Draco’s eyes.

“Right,” said Draco, not really caring what they were as long as those ugly things were removed from Harry’s narrow hips as soon as possible. He put his hands on either side of the elastic waistband and slid them down, a whole lot gentler than he had intended. Draco moved to sit on his knees beside the other wizard and watched as the fabric left Harry’s lower body and the man’s sizable cock sprang free and almost hit Harry’s belly with how hard it was. In fact, Potter was so hard and turned on it seemed like, that his cock was dark, almost purple and flushed red and the head beneath the foreskin wet and glistening. Draco’s grey eyes almost clouded from the sight, his lips parted as he studied what he had seen a few times before.

_How long had they been doing this? Five, or six times?_

No matter how much, they had done this enough times for Draco to know what Harry liked. The Chosen One was a simple man— he just wanted to get inside Draco as quickly as Draco could take it, most of the times. Sometimes he wanted to be sucked off, but he often didn’t like to admit that he wanted to.

_But they all want to._

“Fuck, Draco, don’t stare at it, just… just _touch_ me!” Harry let out a frustrated growl and jerked his hips so hard his stiff cock dangled.

Draco gave a snort before turning to face the black-haired wizard. “Not yet.” He said promptly, enjoying how Harry glared at him and he knew he would have done the same thing if the positions were reversed. Draco began feeling impatient too, and he knew he couldn’t drag this out much longer. He longed for the release, to relieve the tension.

But… at the same time, he wanted it to last forever. When this was over, reality would knock on the door, and Draco wasn’t ready for any of it.

He just wanted to be the good kind of fucked.

***

**_’I must not tell lies.’_ ** __

The carving on Harry’s hand made Draco shudder as he was snapped back to the present. Without it being a conscious thought, his exploring fingers had moved from throat to chest, down Harry’s arm and he was currently looking at the terrible sentence forever marked on the skin. Draco felt his throat tighten at the view.

Umbridge had been a ruthless woman, and back then, Draco hadn’t cared. He had enjoyed being on her good side and part of the Inquisitorial Squad back in their fifth year. Had enjoyed putting others in misery, especially Potter, Weasel and Granger. Draco had felt powerful and like he was on top of the world at the time, and undoubtedly it had felt _so good_. He let his forefinger gently caress the words that had appeared on Harry’s skin when the deranged woman forced Harry to use the Blood Quill before Draco decided to bend down to kiss over them.

When Harry was sleeping after their physical adventures, it was so easy to be sweet and treat him like he cared. Draco didn’t like it when Harry knew. He didn’t want to be caught. His previous lifestyle as a Death Eater might be something he deeply regretted, but admitting he liked someone and Potter _out of all people_ was something he would rather not deal with. Feelings were nasty, and Weasley would never let either of them live it down if he found out. The redhead would be hostile and constantly think Draco had some kind of hidden agenda. Which was rude and absolutely _pathetic_.

_But then again, all redheads are like that. Stubborn and hard to deal with, the whole lot._

_Besides, this is nothing more than a game. We meet, fuck, and that’s it. No emotions, no nothing. Potter's an Auror, I am the one people consider bad and shy away from. I’d be halfway to Azkaban by now if I didn’t agree to witness against the remaining Death Eaters._

Tomorrow.

Draco glanced at the clock on the wall above the headboard. Twelve hours to go.

*******

Harry panted hard. Draco’s mouth had hovered teasingly over the man’s cock for the past minute, and Draco knew his warm breath on the sensitive parts made Harry almost want to dissolve with how frustrating it was. Harry pushed up desperately in an attempt to make Draco take the cock fully in his mouth and just _suck,_ and to tease him more, Draco exhaled so hard it made Harry shiver.

Draco still sat beside him, and his hands stroked over Harry’s wonderfully muscled thighs and down his legs. Former Quidditch Seekers really had the best bodies, Draco knew, as he had been one too during his Hogwarts days.

“Please, _M-malfoy_ …” Harry begged in a small, shuddering voice. Draco lifted his head from Harry’s cock to look at him.

“You know, I could just stop altogether,” he teased and licked his lips, which he knew from earlier experience, drove the _Great Harry Potter_ absolutely mad. As if on cue, Harry’s eyes grew at the sight, and he gave a small whimper when he lifted his head from the mattress and watched.

Harry then threw his head back on the bed, and his hands flew up to impatiently rub at his face. Draco smirked before turning his attention back to the cock in front of him. Dark, curly hair as black as the one on Harry’s head surrounded the base, and without warning, Draco curled his hand around the hard shaft and gave a tug so violent Harry gasped in surprise. Giving another tug and earning himself another gasp, Draco then decided to bend down and _finally_ take Harry in his mouth.

Draco’s tongue swirled over the head, tasting the saltiness of Harry’s precome. His pulse drummed in his ears with anticipation when the sounds of Harry’s swearings were heard, so rough and filthy it would even impress Ron Weasley.

_“Don’t stop…”_ Harry moaned and pushed his hips. Draco hollowed his cheeks and sucked more, his fingers playing with Harry’s balls, squeezing gently, just the way he liked it. Harry bit the back of his hand and let out another swear, brows creased and eyes firmly shut. He looked so beautiful when he was struggling like this, Draco thought, before he forced himself to push the stupid thought away.

Harry writhed and wriggled on the bedspread and the tension Draco felt against his fingers, slowly building up in the man’s balls told him this little game wouldn’t last much longer as Harry was about to come.

Which he couldn’t allow happening.

The best part of sucking cock was the control. Draco fancied taking charge, being the one who called the shots and decided when to start and stop. He gave one final, hard suck, holding down Harry’s hips to prevent him from moving them. Harry almost cried with desperation when Draco let go, releasing Harry’s cock from his mouth with a faint, slightly obscene _pop._

“Why…” Harry began hoarsely, but Draco waved his hand and sat up straighter in the bed.

“Can’t have you come just yet, Potter, can I?” He shrugged. Draco then moved off the bed with the same grace as a cat, placing himself, so he now stood in front of Harry on the floor. Draco’s fingers trembled slightly as he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down his legs. He stepped out of them completely, along with socks and shoes and removed his black underwear. Soon he was in the same naked state as the man in front of him, almost blushing under those green eyes. Draco hated how his cheeks could get warm so quickly when Harry rested his eyes on him like that. His own cock stood out from his body like a sore thumb, hard and aching with desire. Soon Draco would have all he ever wanted.

_Soon._

“Come here…” Harry said in a low voice and propped himself up on his elbows. When Draco didn’t move right away, Harry sat up straighter and pulled him closer by placing both his hands on either side of Draco’s hips. They climbed up the bed with Draco straddling him. Draco kissed him again because Harry tended to become sappy when he was horny and wanted to come more than anything in the world. Just to talk himself into that this was not a cute or romantic moment, Draco sucked Harry’s bottom lip hard, causing Harry to whimper in pain.

Harry’s hands were on Draco’s lower back, travelling south and slipping down between his arse cheeks when Draco shifted a little so Harry could get better access. Harry kissed Draco’s pale chest, sucking in a nipple during the same time as Draco sucked in a firm breath through his nostrils. His mouth was in a thin firm line, cupping Harry’s face and brushing away some of his untamable hair from his forehead. He touched the lightning scar and groaned involuntarily when Harry, without any kind of warning, pushed his index finger through the tight pink ring of muscle.

“Do you reckon we could….” Harry asked in a low voice, almost shyly.

“Why yes, that’s the idea, isn’t it?” Draco said, leaning to reach the side of Harry’s neck, almost the back of it, to suck, kiss and bite the soft skin he almost got high on, he couldn’t stop. Harry’s finger felt dry and rough inside him without any lube, almost painful the way he twisted his fingertip, not being able to go any further inside. Potter’s other hand caressed the back of Draco’s thigh and continued to place kisses on his body wherever the man could reach from his position. Draco shifted on top of him and put their foreheads together, which was too intimate for his liking and yet, he did it anyway.

“D’you… You want to?” Harry’s voice sounded disgustingly insecure. So much for being a brash and reckless Gryffindor.

_“Yes…”_ Draco whispered, moving his mouth closer to Harry’s hot and furiously reddening ear. “I want nothing else than the big mean Auror to fuck the ex Death Eater into oblivion. So _shut up_ Potter and just _do it.”_

“Don’t… Don’t call yourself that.”

But Draco didn’t listen. He was about to wriggle out of his position and push Harry down the bed, pick up his wand and make himself ready to be properly filled up by the cock he secretly had been longing for all day. It had been two weeks since their last shag and Draco fantasised about Harry and his damn stupid hard cock more than he liked to admit, even to himself.

Harry gave him a final kiss on the side of his body —somewhere between chest and stomach— before unexpectedly pulling his finger out from inside Draco to put his whole hand around Draco’s cock and stroke. Harry moved his hand slowly but firmly over the shaft from base to tip and back again. His thumb grazed over the sensitive head Draco barely had realised was leaking from how stupidly horny he was. He couldn’t help it, he pushed himself into Harry’s hand and groaned, feeling his self-control slipping away with each passing second. His heart pounded wildly.

“You are more than what you have on your arm,” Harry said firmly, his free hand pulling Draco closer to him so that they could kiss. Draco panted and moaned into Harry’s mouth, sweat stuck to his blonde hair, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to meet Harry’s gaze. “It’s time you realise that.”

“Just f-fuck me…” Draco’s voice was trembling with need. He fought hard not to tip over the edge —feeling how dangerously close he was to do so. He couldn’t come in Harry’s hand like this, he just couldn’t. It would be all wrong and go against his plans.

_The only time I want to come is when you fuck me._

He saw Harry smile as they momentarily pulled apart from the vigorous kissing and then heard him whisper something unknown before resuming to kiss again. He released Draco’s cock as Draco felt something wet inside of him, accompanied by the feeling of being torn apart, burning and tingling all at once. It was a bit painful, and he winced, but it was a _good_ kind of pain, and the cold and slickness of the lube made him shudder and wriggle, he wanted to escape, but at the same time, he wanted to stay and be as filled up as he possibly could.

“A stretching and lubrication spell,” Harry told him, almost nonchalantly, lifting his hand to caress Draco’s cheek. “You’d be surprised how many cool things we Aurors know. Don’t move so much, it hurts less when you don’t.”

Despite the sensations he currently was being exposed to, Draco managed to narrow his eyes.

_How did Potter know?_

He never had… When they did this. But Harry only winked at him and yanked his cock again at the same time the spell grazed over his prostate, and Draco found himself speechless. Fuck, he just wanted to come, and he hated how desperate and exasperated he was.

_“Shit…”_ Draco hissed out through gritted teeth and screwed up his face as the spell seemed to go on forever. It opened him more and more, and he began to wonder how much of it he could take.

Was Potter going to split him in half?

“I wanted to surprise you…” Harry continued, voice sultry and low. “Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside you. You are so… You’re so _gorgeous_ when you are like this, do you know that?”

Draco wanted to be outraged, of course, he _fucking_ knew that! He might have put his life into doing good things now instead of the nasty little schemes he used to do, but he was still haughty and well aware of how _beautiful_ he was. People turned their heads when they saw him, he was a mere piece of eye candy unless they knew about his history. The Death Eater association weighed him down and made some people eye him with disgust. That was why Draco liked to be in places where people didn’t know, such as Muggle London. He briefly wondered what his teenage self would say about that or what his parents would say, but was cut off by another yank on his cock. Harry had an eager and hungry look in his eyes, and it was strange how Draco had managed to think anything at all, while the spell worked so thoroughly inside him. The pain had started to disappear, and it felt good, his body burning and sweat prickling on his sensitive and flushed pink skin.

“I think you’re ready now,” Harry said hoarsely. Kissing Draco wetly again, he parted Draco’s arse cheeks with both his hands and felt around the hole with his fingers. He pushed _one… two… three_ fingers inside and gave an approving nod. “Yeah, definitely ready.”

They moved fast and got into position on the bed. Draco fancied having Harry underneath him, to be able to control the movements himself. Harry knew, and with the little stunt he’d pulled before, it didn’t seem as if he dared to push anything else further. He let Draco take charge without any objection.

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes, how they burnt with desire. He kept gazing into them —still wondering how much Harry could really see without his glasses— as he lowered himself onto Harry’s eager cock. They both moaned at the wet, mind-warping sensations of filling and to be filled. Draco’s brows knitted as he concentrated, his hands placed on Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s hands were resting at Draco’s hips, and his grip around them tightened the closer to the base Draco got.

So tightly it would most definitely leave bruises.

_“Fuuuuuck…”_ Harry moaned breathlessly. Draco wanted to slap him.

“Shut up, Potter,” he ordered, but without any real heat. “Just… s-shut up.” He let out an unexpected moan himself when he had lowered himself down entirely, and there was no more of Harry to take in. His own cock almost slid wetly against Harry’s belly with how hard he was.

Draco pressed his lips together and sucked in another breath. Snapping his eyes shut, he began to move.

It took all Draco’s power to not get carried away and move furiously the first thing he did. Like a vicious challenge, he forced his eyes open almost as fast as he had closed them, and stared into heated pools of emerald. Harry’s mouth hung open, lips wet and swollen. When Draco moved forward, Harry caught him and pulled him down carefully for a kiss. To prevent himself from slipping out of him, Harry met him halfway. Draco moved up and down as much as he could, panting harder and faster the more he sped up. Both their skins were warm and sweaty, cheeks reddening and their hairs messy and sticking up everywhere.

Draco’s whole body shook; Harry moved his hands over Draco’s back before sliding between their bodies and once more curling his fingers around Draco’s cock. Harry fucked back by bucking his hips as much as he could, but almost all control was in Draco’s hands.

_Just the way I like it._

“You f-feel _amazing_ …” Harry panted, drops of sweat on his throat. Their bodies burnt like fire; Draco bit down on his own lip so hard it almost drew blood. Harry stroked him fast and raw, and whenever Harry’s cock caressed his prostate, he began seeing stars. Draco found he couldn’t say anything at all, only breathe hard and try to not to scream out his pleasure.

Malfoys didn’t scream, and they weren’t loud, and they most certainly didn’t let themselves get carried away. But ever since he started doing this with Harry, he messed up his plans and how Draco saw himself and… and…

His face screwed up, and his heart almost ached and time stood still as he came forcefully, spilling out warmly over Harry’s hand.

“Yeees…. _Draco…”_ Draco heard Harry say and it only took two more jerks of Draco’s hips for Harry to tip his head back and come too, almost with equal power.

Shaking with aftershocks, they flopped down next to each other on the bed, flushed, tired and dizzy.

Harry slipped out so easily from within Draco once he was spent, staring into Draco’s eyes as he caught his breath. White liquid spilt out between Draco’s pale legs and between them and once Harry had stopped panting like a dog under a hot sun, he _accioed_ his wand and flung a simple _Scorgify_ over them both.

Draco felt something thick clog his throat and making it hurt, the way Harry was looking at him. So many emotions flickered over Harry all at once where he lay next to Draco in bed. His gaze was so warm and like he _cared._ Like nothing else mattered in the world but them. He gave Draco the same face of sheer bliss every time after he had come, and Draco wanted to assume it was because of the high from having ridiculously good sex.

_Because this was just so. Bloody. Good._

Draco was glad Harry didn’t say anything though. He simply scooted closer to press a chaste kiss to Draco’s lips before pulling away and close his eyes. He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips and Draco pretended that he didn’t think it was cute _at all._

*******

“I like it when you kiss me while I’m sleeping.” Harry gave Draco a tired smile and stretched out his body so much it shook. “And I like how you pink you look right now. You didn’t expect me to notice, did you?”

Draco froze as he looked up. The hand he had spent time kissing while his bedmate was asleep, pulled out of his grasp to stroke his cheek before pulling him close. Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head and nuzzled into his hair.

“I know I’m not allowed to say… But I really do like you,” Harry said. “I like what we have. And whenever you are ready for more, I’ll be here. Because I don’t want this to just be random shags. I want it all. I want to be there for you in every possible way. No matter what anybody else says.”

They both knew what Harry meant. _No matter what Ron says._ Because Weasley would have opinions; they couldn’t get away from that.

“Let’s just get through tomorrow, Potter,” Draco replied but pressed himself harder against the other wizard. He couldn’t prevent himself from doing so, Harry’s embrace just felt that good.

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

Draco felt his eyelids become heavy, and for the first time that night, he allowed himself to close his eyes too and drift off to sleep. Come the morning, he would be a nervous wreck. But right now, Harry’s embrace was so comforting, and he felt protected indeed. Weasley wouldn’t have to worry for Potter or even Draco, but surely Ron didn’t worry about him. It was always Harry.

_I do take good care of the Chosen One._

Draco smirked to himself; perhaps engaging in a relationship with Potter wouldn’t be so bad after all. The look on Weasley’s face enticed him into wanting to go through with what he knew Harry really wanted. Weasley would be so angry.

Right now, though, taking one second at a time was what counted.

_But I really do like you too, you stupid troll._

_Fin_


End file.
